Total Drama Cruise
by MrAwesome1999
Summary: The newest season of Total Drama is here! Chris is bringing back 21 contestants to compete on another World Tour. Only this time it's on a cruise!


**Hey its a new Total Drama fic!**

* * *

The camera opened up to show a deck with a beautiful view of water. "Isn't it beautiful?" A voice asked, "The birds are flying, the water is peaceful, the sun is shining. Seems like a great day for cruise. A _Totally Dramatic Cruise!"_

Chris McLean appeared in front of the camera with a huge smile on his face, "Hello folks and welcome! We are in season six of the hottest reality show on television and once again I'm your host, Chris McLean! Now as your probably remember back in season three we went on a tour around the world in a Jumbo Jet. Well guess what? Since that season was massive hit we decided to do it again. Only this time instead of a jet we're going on a cruise! Now join me in welcoming the cast for this season!"

A bus pulls up next to the dock. Topher is the first to come out of it.

"Well, well, well." Topher began clapping sarcastically and frowned at the host. "If it isn't Chris McLean. How's being a washed up host treating you?"

"How's being a wannabe nobody treating you?" Chris shot back. Topher snapped his fingers and glared at him.

"You win this round old man." Topher replied, "But mark my words, by the end of this season I _will_ be hosting this show."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Chris said rolling his eyes. Sky came out of the bus.

"Yes!" Sky pumped her fist in the air, "Another chance for me to win a million dollars!"

She was suddenly shoved out of the way by Dave who was exiting the bus.

"You mean the chance for you to get eliminated first like you deserve?" Dave asked bitterly.

Sky frowned. "Dave listen I..."

Dave held his hand up, "Screw off. I don't wanna hear it."

Chris chuckled. "Finally some real drama."

"Some _evil_ drama!" Max replied as he got out of the bus, "Yes such hatred can only be classified as evil."

"Oh hello Max." Chris sighed as his good mood went away.

"I haven't forgotten the embarrassment what you put me through Chris McLean!" Max said shaking his fist, "I am going to make sure that you feel my wrath!"

Sammy walked out of the bus. She waved at the others.

"Um hey everyone." Sammy says, "Good to be back."

Amy pushed her out of the way. "Ugh! I cant believe I'm back here with all these losers."

"Tell me about it." Dave commented. Sky gave him a glare. Jasmine walked out of the bus.

"Get over yourselves the both of ya." Jasmine replied. Sammy ran up and hugged her.

"Jasmine!" Sammy says, "I'm so glad to see you!"

Jasmine smiled and hugged her back. "You too mate."

Amy rolled her eyes. Mike and Zoey come out of the bus.

"Hey guys." Mike gave a wave, "So um another season huh?"

"Another season of evil!" Max laughed.

"Um right." Mike chuckled uncomfortably.

"I was hoping never to have to come back after what happened last time." Zoey sighed, "Especially after what's been happening..."

Mike's looked turned sad after she said that. Lightning ran out of the bus.

"Ah yeah!" Lightning cheered, "The Lightning has returned to win the big sha-bam!"

Jo came out of the bus after him. "Too bad for you _Brightning._ I'm making sure that I win this time."

Lightning turned to Jo giving her a glare. "No way! Lighthing's gonna make sure your eliminated early just like you did to him in All Stars!"

The two glared at each other as Brick came out of the bus and tried to separate them.

"Lets take it easy soldiers." Brick says getting in them, "We don't want to start a fight in the first episode do we?"

"I don't know Captain Whiz." Jo replied crossing hers arms, "Do we?"

"Ma'am I'm going to have to inform you that you will not be getting to me this time around." Brick replied, "I'm keeping my focus on the game."

"The game that I'm gonna crush you in." Jo smirked. Brick glared at her.

Dawn walks out coughing. Anne Maria comes out spraying her hair.

"Aye!' Anne Maria says, "Your girl Anne Maria is back for another chance at the cool mil!"

She walked off away from Dawn. Once she stopped coughing, Dawn waved at the others. "Hello everyone."

Justin came out of the bus. He flashed a smile at the camera.

"Hey guys." Justin said, "Great to be back."

Anne Maria's eyes went wide as she saw him. "Hubba, Hubba! Anne's gonna get some of that!" She ran up to him, "Hey there handsome, the name's Anne Maria."

"Justin." He replied giving her a wink. Anne Maria giggled in delight. Duncan, Harold, and Leshawna made their way out of the bus.

"Aw sick." Duncan says looking at the exchange, "Looks like Justin's lost his good taste."

"Excuse me?" Leshawna asked, "That girl looks fine "

"Pfft, right." Duncan replied. "I suppose you would say that about yourself too?"

Leshawna narrowed her eyes at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Harold got in front of Leshawna. "How dare you talk about the beauty that is Leshawna. She is the most glorious thing to ever step foot in in this earth."

Duncan laughed at that, "Keeping telling yourself that dweeb."

Harold posed as if he was gonna do karate. "Am I gonna have to unleash my mad skills on you?"

Duncan glared and cracked his knuckles. "I'd like to see you try."

"Guys, guys let's not fight." Chris said. "Yet."

Lindsay and Beth came out of the bus.

"Eeee!" Beth squeaked, "In so excited to be back after so long!"

"I know right?" Lindsay asked, "This is gonna be so fun."

"Beth, Lindsay." Justin walked up to them with a smile. "Nice to see you again."

"Hey Justin!" Beth waved at him, "Good to see you too but I'm still not falling for your tricks okay?"

Justin frowned. "Oh um...that's okay."

He walked away from the two. Duncan snorted. "Weak."

"Duncan my man!" Geoff says as he's the last on to get out of the bus. "What's up?"

Duncan fist bumped Geoff. "What's up dude?"

Chris looked around. "Okay I think that's everyone. Let's get inside the ship."

* * *

Everyone is at a very nice looking room. Complete with a buffet table, hot tub, tvs and more.

"Likw the Jumbo Jet there is also going to be first class on this ship." Chris explains. "Which your in right now. Of course this class is for winners only."

"Which means the Lightning is gonna be here!" Lightning replied, "Sha-yeah!"

"I could get use to this." Sky said, "I plan to be here every time."

Dave rolled his eyes. Amy looked around and sat on one of the chairs.

"Of course I'll be here." Amy says, "Since I'm the most important person here."

"Fool!" Max replied taking a seat next to Amy, "You must be a fool to fill your head with such lies! For I am the most the important person here."

"Actually your both wrong." Chris told them, "That would be me. Now zip it."

"Not for long." Topher mumbled. Jo nudged Brick.

"Hey if we're on the same team we'll definitely be here every time." Jo said.

"Affirmative." Brick replied, "Our combined strengths would lead our team to victory."

* * *

 **Confessional**

"I'm not gonna lie I kinda missed GI Joke." Jo says, "Maybe I can get him on my side if we're on the same team and we'll dominate this game. And then I can take him out when I don't need him.

* * *

Everyone is at a less nice looking room. It's dirty all around and rats are crawling. Dave jumps when he sees them. Dawn let's a rat crawl on her hand and pets it. "Hello little one."

Dave cringed. "Freak."

Mike looked around. "Wow uh...this room isn't the best..."

"Gee ya think?" Jo asked. Mike looked down. Zoey looked at and sighed. Dawn turned to her.

"Something wrong Zoey?" Dawn asked.

"What?" Zoey asked looking up, "Um no. Nothing's wrong."

Dawn narrowed her eyes. "I can see it in your aura that something's wrong."

"It's nothing Dawn, I promise." Zoey replied. Dawn sighed.

* * *

They were now all in the general eating area. Contestants where talking amosest themselves. Anne Maria admired Justin who was looking at himself in the mirror.

"Whatcha doin hot stuff?" Anne Maria asked.

"Admiring my ever lasting beauty." Justin replied not taking his eyes off the mirror.

"What beauty it is." Anne Maria said in awe. Duncan looked at this and rolled his eyes.

"The guys gonna use his looks _again_?" Duncan asked in disbelief, "You've got to be kidding."

"I know right?" Zoey replied, "I saw the second season and he was real jerk."

"Yeah." Mike said in agreement and began chuckling awkwardly. "A real jerk."

Zoey sighed with Duncan raising an eyebrow. Max came towards them.

"Minions!" Max says, "I think it's time you said hello to your new master."

"Excuse me?" Duncan asked, "I work for nobody."

"Wrong!" Max replied, "You work for me! Your evil, diabolical master!"

"Ha right." Duncan scoffed, "I would definitely take orders from a troll like you."

Max gasped dramatically. "How dare you!" He turned to Mike, "You there! Teach this one a lesson, I command it!"

Mike raised an eyebrow. "Um how am I gonna do that?"

"You will destroy him fool!" Max replied.

"Sorry but I'm not going to do that." Mike told him.

"You dare disobey my orders?" Max raised, "You shall also suffer my-"

Duncan pushed Max away. "Beat it _Trolinstein!"_

Lindsay and Beth were chatting with each other.

"I'm so happy to be back." Lindsay says, "Especially with my best friend."

"I know me too." Beth replied, "Maybe I can get to the finale again."

Lindsay gasped. "Maybe you and me can go to the finale together."

"That would be so awesome!" Beth replied and they both squealed. Dave and Topher covered their ears.

"Can you two not?" Dave asked them.

"Yeah I'm trying to come up with a plan here." Topher said.

Dave gave him an annoyed look, "Let me guess your trying to take over the show again?"

"Yeah." Topher replied, "I'm a way better host than Chris and I'm going to prove it this season!"

"Aww I bet your a way nicer host than Chip, Travis." Lindsay said.

"Heck yeah I am!" Topher said and then looked at her, "Wait, my name's Topher."

"Of course she's not gonna get it right." Dave rolled his eyes, "She doesn't get names right remember?"

"She does get name's right!" Beth replied.

"Yeah!" Lindsay added, "I get Beth's name right."

"Oh wow only one your so smart." Dave said.

Lindsay and Beth glared at him. Sky sighed as Leshawna looked at her.

"What the heck is wrong with that boy?" Leshawna asked, "Tell me he is still not sore about what happened between you two."

"It looks like it." Sky says, "I know I messed up."

"It wasn't just your fault girl.' Leshawna says, "Dang fool had it coming not listening to you."

"I agree." Harold nodded. "A man should always listen to his lady."

"Yeah he should've given me the chance to talk." Sky said, "I was planning in telling him after the finale was over but then Chris ruined it."

"I'm not surprised." Leshawna said, "Dude is always trying to stir up drama."

"I just wish I could make things right with him." Sky says.

"I think maybe he just needs some time." Harold says, "I agree he should have listened to you but you did have other chances to tell him and the way you talked to him during that hurl challenge was pretty messed up."

* * *

 **Confessional**

"Okay I know I messed up.' Sky says, "But as Leshawna said Dave should have listened. But Harold was right when I did have others chances to tell him." She sighed, "Well I'm going to make things right with Dave. Just watch me."

* * *

"Alright teens." Chris says coming in, "Its time to create teams."

"I'm looking forward to teamwork sir!" Brick says saluting the host.

"Glad to hear it Brick." Chris said, "I've created a list. Each team will have seven on it. The first person to be called for each team will be the teams captain."

"Now that I'm looking forward to." Jo smirked.

"Couldn't agree more mate." Jasmine agreed.

"First captain, Max!" Chris says.

Everyone gasped in shock. Max laughed evilly.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Max laughed, "Yes of course. I will lead my team of minions to true evil!"

"Whatever." Chris shrugged, "Next team captain is Lightning!"

"Sha-yea!" Lightning pumped his fist in the air, "Team Lightning's gonna go all the way to victory!"

"The next captain had to be me." Jo crossed her arms.

"Actually the last team captain is Lindsay!" Chris said.

"What?!" Jo asked in shocked.

"Oh my gosh!" Lindsay said in excitement, "I'm a team captain!"

"You could totally be Admiral Lindsay again!" Beth says.

"I so could!" Lindsay said and they held each other hands and jumped up and down.

"You've for to be kidding me!" Jo yelled, "You're gonna let these three morons be captains but not me."

"Yep." Chris replied with a smirk.

Dave facepalmed.

"First person to join Team Max is...Duncan!" Chris said.

"What?!" Duncan asked, "No way am I taking orders from that little twerp!"

"Yes way." Chris replied, "You can either do that or lose out on a million bucks."

Duncan glared at Chris and walked over to Max.

"Hello minion!" Max says, "It looks like you will indeed be under my command!"

Duncan balled a fist at Max to which the gnome cowered.

"On Team Lightning is Dawn!" Chris said.

Dawn raised an eyebrow and made her way over to Lightning.

"You've joined the right team creepy girl." Lightning said with a confident smile, "Because we are going all the way to the top."

"I didn't be the team I was chosen." Dawn says, "But alright."

"On Team Lindsay is Beth!" Chris said.

Beth gasped. "Oh my gosh Lindsay I'm on your team!"

"That means we can be on the same team and go to the finale!" Lindsay says.

"Yay!" Beth said happily.

"Thank you Chip." Lindsay says.

"It's Chris." Chris corrected. "Anyway nest person is Team Max is Jo."

"No way!" Jo yelled, "I'm not taking orders from him!"

"Duncan has to do it." Chris replied, "So do you."

"Ugh!" Jo growled and made her way to her team.

"Sucks to be us huh?" Duncan asked.

Jo just crossed her arms.

"Next person on Team Lightning is Topher." Chris said.

"And Topher is on Team Lightning!" Topher says looking at the camera, "Who will be the rest of his teammamtes? Find out very soon."

Chris coughed, "I do the hosting here Topher. Now I'm Team Lindsay is Dave."

"Oh great." Dave rolled his eyes walking towards Beth and Lindsay.

"It'll be fun Dave." Beth said.

"Oh yeah it'll be a joy." Dave replied.

"Now on next person for Max's team is Brick." Chris said.

Brick walked over and saluted Max. "I'm happy to be part of the team sir!"

"Why thank you " Max replied.

"Don't do that!" Jo told Brick. "The little troll doesn't deserve it."

"Ma'am you can not disrespect your team captain." Brick replied.

Jo just scoffed.

"Team Lightning is Anne Maria." Chris says.

"Aw man." Anne Maria says and turns to Justin, "I hope you're on my team."

"Me too." Justin replied with a smile.

"Get over here girl." Lightning said. Anne Maria walks to her team.

"On Lindsay's team is Sky." Chris says.

"WHAT?!" Dave yelled, "Why the f**k is she in my team?!"

Some of the contestants gasped. Sky especially.

"Because she was picked." Chris replied.

Sky walked over to Dave. "Look Dave I know we can fix this if we just talk."

Dave flipped her the bird and walked away. Sky looked down.

"Leshawna your on Max's team." Chris says.

"Man I'm glad you're on a team but it's Duncan team and if I'm picked for that I don't know what I'd do." Harold said.

"Don't worry sugar baby." Leshawna replied, "If he tries anything I'll protect you."

"Thans." Harold said, "I'll protect you as well."

Leshawna nodded and walked to her team.

"On Lightning's team is Justin." Chris said.

"Yes!" Anne Maria says, "Look like we're on the same team."

"Looks like it." Justin replied walking over.

"On Lindsay's team is Geoff." Chris says.

"Woo!" Geoff cheered, "Party on Lindsay's team! Yeah!"

He made his way over and high fived Beth. Duncan sighed.

"Looks like we're not the same team dude." Duncan said.

Geoff turned to him. "Ah man. That sucks brah."

"Deal with it." Chris says. "Zoey your on Max's team."

"Okay." Zoey nodded and walked to her team.

"Well that makes up for it." Duncan says, "Welcome to the team Red."

"Thanks Duncan." Zoey says.

"Samey your on Lightning's team." Chris says.

"It's Sammy." Sammy corrected walking over.

"Oh please Samey stop always trying to change your name" Amy said.

"Amy your on team Lindsay." Chris said.

"Really?" Amy asked, "I'm not on the same team as my loser sister? Finally!"

She walked over to her team.

* * *

 **Confessional**

"Well Chris still doesn't get my name right." Sammy says but then smiles, "But at least I'm not on the same team as Amy.

* * *

"Last person on Max's team is Mike." Chris says.

Mike smiled and walked to Zoey. "We're on the same team."

"Ha yeah." Zoey chuckled awakwardly. Mike sighed.

"Jasmine you're in Lightning's team." Chris says.

"Yes!" Sammy cheered as Jasmine came over.

"Glad to be on the team." Jasmine smiled.

"Sha-yeah!" Lightning says, "With you and Lightning on the same team it's in the sha-bag!"

"And last person is Harold who is in Lindsay's team." Chris said.

Harold walked over to Lindsay's team. Geoff held his hand up for a high five to which Harold gave.

"Now that your have your teams your gonna need to come up with team names." Chris says, "To make things interesting the captain gets the final say in what the name is so choose carefully."

"We're gonna be Team Evil to the Max!" Max laughed.

"Uh no." Jo said flatly.

"Yeah I'm not going with the that." Duncan added.

"Too bad!" Max told them, "I am the captain and I get the final say!"

"He's right, Team Evil to the Max it is!" Chris replied. Duncan and Jo groaned and glared at Max.

"We gotta be Team Lightning this time!" Lightning replied, "Lightning Sqaud!"

"Um...I don't know..." Dawn says.

"How about we don't have every team have the captains name on it." Jasmine says as she began to think, "How about Team Bolt?"

"Like Bolt Of Lightning?" Lightning asked, "He can do that!"

Justin shrugged. "I'm alright with it."

Anne Maria wrapped her arm around Justin's, "If he's alright with it, I'm alright with it."

Sammy and Topher nodded.

"Team Bolt it is!" Lightning said.

"Nice." Chris commented and turns to the remaining team. "That leaves you guys."

"What do you guys think the name should be?" Beth asked her team.

"How about Wicked?" Harold asked, "We could be known for our wicked skills."

"Puh-lease." Amy replied, "Like I'm letting you pick the tell name, it should obviously be Team Amy."

"I don't think that's a good name." Sky said.

"Oh what do you know?" Amy asked.

"I know I can come up with a better name than you." Sky glared.

"Let me guess. Team Winning? Team Million Dollars? Team Olympics?" Dave asked.

"No!" Sky replied.

"It probably is something like that." Amy says, "And while I agree a deserve to be on a Team named for winning there are some non winners on this team."

Amy looked at the likes of Beth and Harold.

"Hey I'm a winner.' Beth replied, "I got to the finale of the second season."

"Which you lost." Amy said.

"At least she wasn't eliminated third." Harold said.

"I only was eliminated third because my sister cheated to get me out!" Amy replied.

"Guys focus!" Sky said, "What's our team name gonna be?"

"How about Team Trainwreck?" Dave rolled his eyes.

"Oh I love trains!" Lindsay replied and turned to Chris, "We'll be Trainwreck!"

"Team Trainwreck it is." Chris said.

"Dave!" Sky scolded.

"Oh please Sky." Dave replied, "Our whole relationships a train wreck."

"Alright now that we got the team names out of the way you should get some rest.' Chris says, "We'll be at our destination for our first challenge tommorrow morning."

* * *

 **Confessional**

"Things are sure going to put tough with Dave in the team." Sky sighed, "I really want to fix our problems and everything but that's no the only issue. There's also Amy who will probably just try and boss everyone around even though Lindsay was made Team again." She gets a face of determination, "I won't let her though. I'll make sure our team keeps focus and that we win."

* * *

The next morning loud horns rang around the boat waking all of the contestants up.

"Rise and shine campers!" Chris says with a smile, "We have just arrived at our first destination! We decided to start the season off by visiting a place we did on our last world tour."

"Is it Paris?!" Lindsay asked excitedly.

"Oh my gosh!" Beth exclaimed. "We could totally go shopping after the challenge is over!"

"Nope! Not Paris!" Chris replied. "We're back in New York!"

"Sweet brah!" Geoff said pumping his fist up, "We're in the big city! This is gonna be wicked!"

"Indeed Geofd my man." Chris replied, "If you'll just follow me."

* * *

 **Confessional**

"This is totally awesome dudes!" Geoff exclaimed, "Last time I was here I won the Ridonculous Race with my bud Brody! Miss you dude!"

* * *

"Welcome to Central Park!" Chris says as they arrived at said park. "This is where you will have our first part of the challenge! Building a smaller replica of the Statue of Liberty!"

"That's reminds me of the time you guys went to Paris in season three." Zoey said.

"Yep!" Chris replied, "Mixing it up a little. All teams have boxes of the parts waiting for them over there." He pointed towards three boxes. "First team to finish gets an advantage in the next part of the challenge. Go!"

The teams ran to the boxes.

"Alright team!" Lightning says droppping the pieces to the floor. "Let's win this!"

Topher started picking up pieces. The teams were coming up with plans.

* * *

 **I'm gonna stop it here! So here is what I've been doing! This first episode is gonna be split into two parts so stay tuned for the second half. All the other episodes will most likely be written in full length in the chapters. Til next time!**


End file.
